


日本語訳：A Rose Vine and A Wire Rope

by BasilLeaves



Series: Rose Vines and Wire Ropes [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>オリジナルのサイトに はSioのイラストがあります。<br/>http://belladonna.org/rosevineswireropes.html<br/>これは私にとっては初めての、きちんとした長さのエロイカファンフィクです。登場人物たちを十分に把握し、あるべきところ に収めることができたと考えています。今ならこうは書かないだろうと思える部分もありますが、それでも総体的に見て、私はこの作品を大変気に入っていま す。</p></blockquote>





	日本語訳：A Rose Vine and A Wire Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rose Vine and A Wire Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99235) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



アラスカはまぎれもなく美しい場所だった。クラウス・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハは山岳の風景に足を止めるたびに、その思いを反芻した。夏だった。気候はさわやかに清涼で、彼と部下たちがつねに想定していたような、荒涼たる雪原はそこにはなかった。雪は高山の頂にしか残っておらず、草原には樹木と緑の草のみならず、高山植物の花すら咲いていた。とはいえ、そこはやはり風景としては簡素であり、見る者の心に与える印象もまたそうだった。彼がこれまでに気に入ったことのある唯一の風景画に描かれた、荒れ模様の空と岩だらけの崖の、寒々とした風景そのままに。ヤンキーどもにくれてやるには惜しい光景だ。

クラウスは登り続けた。山道の傾斜は、徒歩でも足の筋肉を酷使せねばならぬほどの急勾配だった。身体に無理を強いることだけが、ここ数日の彼に癒しを与えている唯一の活動だった。彼は山道を毎日歩き続けた。疲れ切って、ホテルのロビーから部屋までほとんど歩けないほどになるまで。そうすれば、彼は今夜眠ることができるかもしれない。

その日の自分の体に課した、そしてここ10日も15日間も続けていた過酷な鍛錬の疲れから、ぎこちない身動きでホテルに戻ったのは、もう暗くなってからだった。彼はホテルのフロントに立ち寄り、言伝てが届いていないか確認した。何も無かった。そもそも到着以来、言伝てなぞ受け取ったことも無いのだ。

エレベーターのほうに頭を向けたとき、金色のなにかが彼の目を射た。目をやると、クラウスが全く予期していなかった人物がそこにいた。だが、そう、エロイカがいずれは彼を捜しあてることは、予期してしかるべきだったろう。

目が会った瞬間、エロイカ - ドリアンは偽りのない純粋な喜びの笑顔で微笑んだ。それは意味ありげな目配せなどではなかった。少なくとも。だがそれがどうしたというのだ。

クラウスの唇からうなり声が漏れた。彼は背を向け、一言も口を利かずに大股でエレベーターに乗り込んだ。エレベーターが彼の部屋のフロアに到着したとき、彼は伯爵がそれで満足して去っていけばいいと切望し、次にその希望がどれだけ馬鹿げたものかと、自分でも思わずにはいられなかった。彼は唐突にドイツ語で呪詛の言葉を吐き、エレベーターにいたほかの乗客から用心深いまなざしで見つめられた。エロイカの求愛は、今の彼が世界と戦うためには、最も不要ななにかだった。

部屋に入り、このホテルに到着して以来数日間、毎晩こなしてきた定常業務にとりかかった。彼は、習慣通り盗聴器の有無を総点検した。とはいえ、今の彼をわざわざ盗聴する何者がいるとも思えなかったのだが。それから彼はルームサービスを取った。必要もなく他人に姿をさらしたくなかった。だから階下のレストランには行かずに、山道を歩くか、ホテルのジムで借りたマウンテンバイクで山を走る以外のことはしていなかった。食事ととり、シャワーを浴びてから、彼は部屋の明かりをすべて消して窓辺に座り、夜空を見上げた。アタッシュケースが、彼の足もとにあった。そこに座ったまま、彼は部屋の暗闇から外の暗闇を見つめ、煙草を一本吸った。吸い終えると、アタッシュケースからマグナムを取り出し、それを握り締めて膝の上に乗せた。彼はそのまま長い時間座っていた。それから立ち上がり、マグナムをしまいこみベッドに横たわった。

 

翌朝、クラウスはいつものように、注意深く新聞を読みながら部屋で朝食をとった。彼は、ドリアンがここにいる唯一の理由が自分だとは、あまり信じていなかった。しかし新聞には、美術品の展覧や宝石の展示会の記事は無かった。伯爵の気まぐれな注目を集めるはずののもは、一切何もなかった。

いや、クラウスは彼自身を訂正した。あの男は、何であろうが気まぐれに目をつける。その気まぐれがクラウス自身の上に、いつになく継続的かつ執拗に、しかも派手なやり方で付きまとっていただけだ。それはちょうど伯爵が気に入った美術品を追いかけ、自身のコレクションのしかるべき位置に安置するまで追い続けるようなものだった。一度手に入れたら、そのまま忘れてやがるんじゃないのか。クラウスはそう疑っていた。一度やつに落ちてしまえば、彼自身がどうせそのうち忘れ去られてしまうように。ひょっとすると彼は何年も前にさっさと降伏して、あの癪に障る求愛から自分自身を解放すべきだったのかもしれなかった。

あてどない物思いの行き着いたところに驚愕し、クラウスは思わず立ち上がった。そんなことを考え付くとは。そんな考えが自分の脳裏にあったとは。幾年も積み上げてきたこの自制と規律の後に。さらなる鍛錬が必要だった。彼は服を着替え、急いでホテルを出た。ドリアンが自分に会うためにロビーに潜んでいるのではないかと、半ば不安だった。"再び潜んでいる"のか、"昨夜からまだ潜んでいる"のか、どちらかは考えなかったが。だが、その時間は退廃の極みにいる気障男がベッドから足を降ろすには、どうやら早すぎたようだった。

しかしその夜、肉体的には疲労困憊していたが精神的には神経過敏なままホテルに戻ったときに、クラウスはそろそろ戦略を変える必要があるかもしれないと考え始めていた。いかに執拗に身体を酷使しようが、それは彼の心にいかなる平安をももたらしていなかった。何か別の方法を試すべきなのかもしれない。彼はホテルのレストランに向かい、バーで暗い席を選んで座った。制服を来た礼儀正しい青年が近づき、クラウスはJagermeisterと告げた。しかしそれが目の前に現れたとき、長年気付かなかったラベルの言葉が目が留まり、別のものを頼むべきだったとクラウスは自分を呪った。

"狩人の誉れとは、獲物たちを保護し、正々堂々と狩をし、生き物たちの創造者に敬意を払うことである"

もしここがレストランではなかったら、彼はボトルを叩き割っていたかもしれなかった。だが彼はそうする代わりにボトルを一気に飲み干し、礼儀正しいウェイターに手を上げて、次の酒にDoppelkornを頼んだ。

それがテーブルに置かれたほんの数秒後、ウェイターが立ち去る前に、ドリアンが彼の向かいの席に静かに腰をおろした。「コアントロを。」彼はウェイターに言い、空のように青い瞳をクラウスに向けた。「とうとう自分をアラスカに追放するなんてね、ダーリン。」

「おれに付きまとうな。」クラウスは唸った。

「きみに会えてうれしいよ、少佐。」

クラウスは拳をテーブルに叩きつけた。「おれをそう呼ぶな！」

ドリアンは表情を変え、明らかな後悔を顔に浮かべた。「ああ、クラウス、本当にすまない･･･私は無神経すぎた。 」

「失言の埋め合わせをしたいなら、おれに構うな。」

「ほかの誰もがそうしたように？私はやらないね。私は群れといっしょには走らないんだ。」

クラウスは、どこまで自分の酒量が上がるかという任務を着実に追求中だった。それを一旦停止し、ドリアンが自分の飲み物を受け取って彼ら二人の注文を途切れずに追加するよう、ウェイターにささやくのを見つめた。

少なくともドリアンは、まともに見える服を着てくるだけの良識があった。もちろん、その真っ白な夏用のスーツは間違いなく誂え品であり、映画スターか有名人御用達の店で仕立てたにちがいなかった。そして栗色のネクタイと、胸ポケットの絹のハンカチや宝石の煌めくピアスとの組み合わせは完璧だった。なぜ地上にこんなものがいるのか　－　性別を疑うほど華麗で端正な顔立ちを流れるような黄金の巻き毛で縁取った、上背六フィートの堂々たる男。それが、華やかに一目を惹く一挙一動で、周囲の視線を釘付けにしている。だが少なくとも彼はスーツを、この男がいつも好んで着ているようなばかばかしいフリルに満ちた格好ではなく、男性用のスーツを着ていた。

ウェイターが去ると、ドリアンは真面目な顔でクラウスを見つめた。エロイカがそんな顔つきでいるのは、奇妙な眺めだった。そしてクラウスはそうすべきではないと知りながらも、相手が何を言おうとしているのか知りたがっている自分に気が付いた。

「あれはきみの落ち度ではなかった、クラウス。」ドリアンは静かに言った。

「NATOはそうは思っとらん。おれの上司もそうだ。おれの父親もおまえと意見が合わんだろう。」最後に言い足す前に、彼はテーブルを数秒にらみ付けた。「おれもおまえには同意せん。」

「それはばかげている。私はきみを知っている、クラウス。きみに不注意なんかありえない。きみがｔの横線をずらせたり、iの点を打ち忘れたりすることはありえないんだ。もしそれが起こったとすれば、それはそもそもきみにも防げなかったなんらかの事態なんだよ。」

「極秘の機密事項が、KGBの手に渡ることを防いできた。」クラウスは苦々しく言った。「ペーペーのエージェントを阿呆に見せるようなへまをしでかんさんよう、我慢に我慢を重ねた。それから8年間、諜報部員として勤め上げてきたことには、何の価値もなかった。いままでうまくやってきたとはお笑い沙汰だ。たわごとだ。おれは失敗した。全く弁解の余地のないほどな。なんの言い訳もできん。わかったら、おれに付きまとうな。」

ドリアンは、同情を浮かべた表情で彼を見ていた。変態野郎からの哀れみ。腹立たしかった。自分を哀れんでいるドリアンとベッドに引きずりこもうとしているドリアンのどちらがましなのかを考えたが、結論までには半秒とかからなかった。真に望ましいのは、目の前ではなく別の大陸にいるこの男だ。

「では、すべて本当だったんだね。ドリアンは沈んだ声でつぶいやいた。「私は、これはきみがどこかに潜入するための巧妙な芝居か何かじゃないと思っていたんだ。」

クラウスは相手をにらみつけた。ボトルを握り締めた拳が白く震えていた「事実はお前が聞いた通りだ。」彼は、怒りに引きつった声で切り返した。「おれは軍の階級を没収された。NATOから解雇された。おれは家名を汚した。おれの父親は跡継ぎである唯一の息子を勘当した。そして今おれに話しかけてくるのは、泥棒の変態野郎たったひとりというわけだ。」 

落ち着き払ったドリアンの表情に僅かなたじろぎがすばやく横切ったのを見て、クラウスは心の奥でたちの悪い満足を味わった。「おれが思うに、おまえはこう考えたんだろうな。あらゆる名誉が失われた今、おまえの変態的な欲望にとって、おれは格好の獲物に成り下がったに違いない。おれはすぐ落ちるだろうと。だがな、おまえの考えは間違いだ！」クラウスは声を荒げた。周囲が彼に注目し始めていたが、クラウスは気にしなかった。彼は立ち上がった。「おまえのとんでもない思い上がりは無駄足だ。そのちゃらちゃらした服を荷造りして、さっさと来た場所へ帰れ！」

そう罵倒されているあいだ、ドリアンは静謐な注意をもってクラウスを見つめていた。「座りたまえ、ダーリン。」彼は穏やかに言った。「私には、きみをいますぐ誘惑するつもりはなかったんだよ。きみがもう少し幸せな心境になるまで待つつもりだった。こんな時に、きみがセックスに興味があるとは思わなかったのさ。」彼はいったん言葉を切り、長年の習慣通り思わせぶりに片眉をあげて、わざと取り澄ました声で言った。「とはいえ、それが私の思い違いだというなら･･･」

「変態野郎！」クラウスは背を向ける前に、唸るような声でそう吐き捨てた。

ドリアンはわずかに眉をひそめ、つい滑らせた口を自分で忌々しく思った。習慣だね、悲しいことに。「心配しなくていいよ。彼の分まで私が支払うから。」彼はどぎまぎしているウェイターに告げた。

一人に戻ると、夕方の日課に移る前にもう少し酒をと、クラウスは考えた。だが同じホテルに伯爵がいる以上、完全に酔ってしまうのは賢明だとは言えなかった。盗聴器の探索に取り掛かった。やはり何も無い。シャワーを浴び、うす暗い部屋で窓のそばに座った。半月のかすかな光の下を受けて渦を巻く、煙草の煙を見つめた。煙草を吸い終え、吸殻を灰皿に落として、マグナムのアタッシュケースに手を伸ばした。

持ち上げた瞬間、何かがおかしいことに気づいた。すぐに弾倉を確認した。銃弾が抜き去られていた。明かりを灯し、アタッシュケースを探った。それからのクローゼット引き出しを慌しく開けたが、そこにあるのはきちんと折りたたまれたシャツほかの着替えだけだった。 彼の銃弾は跡形もなく消えていた。そして彼には、誰の仕業かもちろんわかっていた。

きっかり60秒後、彼はフロントデスクで不機嫌そうな従業員に要求していた。「レッド･グローリア伯爵の部屋は何号室だ？」

そのヤンキーはたっぷり一分間ほども無礼にじろじろと彼をみつめてから、慇懃に答えた。「私どもではお客様の部屋番号はお教えできないことになっております。」セキュリティ上の理由からです。」彼はクラウスの沈黙を満足げに眺めつつ、続きを告げる前に一呼吸おいた。「しかしながら、エーバーバック様宛てのメッセージをお預かりしております。」

クラウスは、発音を訂正する手間を取ることなく、馬鹿からぶ厚い封筒をひったくった。何にせよ外国人はには期待などできない。彼はロビーの比較的人目につきにくい場所で、封筒を開いた。ホテルのフロントがそれを引き渡した瞬間に、バラの香りがすでにその贈り主を密告していた。幾度となく見た通りの装飾的な筆跡の書付と、部屋の鍵を見出したときにも、クラウスには何の驚きもなかった。

"エロイカより愛をこめて"と、それは告げていた。

口も利けないほどの、否、悪罵の言葉すら吐き出せないほどの怒りに身を任せ、クラウスは階段へ向かった。エレベーターの中で正気を保てるとは思えなかった。そのまま階段を十階まで駆け上った。大股で部屋へ向かい、ノックもなしにそのまま鍵を使った。

ドリアンは座り心地のよさそうな椅子の上で膝に本を載せ、片手にワイングラスを持って座っていた。クラウスの知らない、あるいは知ったことではないクラシック音楽が、いやったらしい猫撫で声を奏でていた。ドリアンは彼を見上げ、微笑んだ。

「やあ、ダーリン。来てくれてうれしいよ。」

クラウスはこの不埒で無意味な挨拶を一顧だにしなかった。無言のまま、あらゆる引き出しとスーツケースを一掃したが、そこには洒落めかした高価なひらひら服と、美術史に関する馬鹿馬鹿しい本が何冊かしか見つからなかった。

「ここにあるとは本当は思ってないよね？ダーリン。」ドリアンは椅子から立ち上がり、訊ねた。

ドリアンが虚勢を張っているという万が一の可能性を考慮し、クラウスは探索を最後まで続けた。そしてとうとうここには無いという結論に至ったとき、彼は体をを翻してドリアンを睨み付け、初めて口を開いた。「返せ。」

ドリアンの顔はこれまで見たどの表情よりも真剣になった。「何のために？」彼はただ訊ねた。

クラウスはややたじろいだ。「おれの持ち物だからだ。くそったれが！」

「それで、返したとしたらそれで何をするんだい？」ドリアンは同様に尋ねた。

「お前の知ったことか。」

「ああ、でもね。私の･･･、私の最愛のきみ。私はきみを愛している。きみが何をするかは、私の最大の関心事なんだよ。それに私はきみという人間を知りすぎている。この弾丸を使ってきみが何をしようとしているかを、全く心配しないでおくにはね。」

クラウスが返してやれる返事はこれだけだった。彼はドリアンに近づき、視線で視線を釘付けにしながら白いスーツの胸元の布を掴み揚げ、彼を引きずり上げた。「返せ。」彼は食いしばった歯の間から押し出すように言った。

ドリアンは本を床に落とした。不安げな表情だったが、クラウスから逃げようとはしなかった。逃げようとすれば逃げられた、というわけでもないのだが。彼は息を吐いた。「いずれ手元に戻るよ。ドイツのきみのフラットへ郵送したから。」

クラウスは一瞬相手を睨みつけてから、乱暴に押し遣った。「今すぐここから出てゆけ。さもなくば痛い目を見るぞ。」

ドリアンは答える前に一呼吸おいた。面白がる余裕が戻っていた。「クラウス、ここは私の部屋なんだ。」

クラウスはさっと振返った。表情に殺意が浮かんでいた。ドリアンは、いつもどおり動じなかった。たっぷり一分間ほど、クラウスは自分が伯爵の美しすぎる顔をぶん殴らずには我慢できないだろうと考えた。だが彼はそのまま部屋去り、ホテルを出た。外は寒く、彼はコートを着ていなかった。比較的薄いジャケットを羽織っだけの格好で、彼はとにかく暗い通りを歩いた。少なくとも、寒さは気を逸らせてくれた。ほんのわずかに。

気を逸らせてくれた。彼自身についての真実から。思春期を通じての数年、そして成人してのちの年月を通じて、絶えず反証しようとしつづけてきた真実から。エロイカはそれを思い出させようとしつこくクラウスを悩ませ続けたが、彼はそれをほとんど忘れていられたはずだった。こ れまでは。彼自身と父親とエロイカを除く全世界を何年も成功裏に騙しおおせていた数年の間は。呪われるがいい。クラウスはついに自身の真実をさらけ出し た。すぐそばで待ち構えていると知っていたはずの、愚かな失策をしでかすことによって。そしてこれまでのキャリアからは考えられないほどに、全く取り返し のつかないほどに任務に失敗していた･･･。

クラウスは、星を見上げた。星は常のごとく寒空に輝いていたが、その手の届かない平安は、彼に何の救済も与えなかった。彼に残っているのは、人生のすべてを捧げた仕事をしくじり、破滅したという事実だけだった。そして今彼は、何を取り戻せるかを確認するためにとり残された。新たな目的、新たな職業、そして人生の残りの時間を埋めるための新たな方法。彼は、生きるための新たな理由を見つけなければならなかった。

もし生きることを選ぶならば。

 

朝、クラウスはルームサービスの柔らかいノックに応えてドアを開けた。食事のカートを押して人影を見た瞬間、彼はすばやくその男をさえぎり、部屋に入らせまいとした。もちろんそれはドリアンだった。今日の彼はもっと本人らしい格好をしていた。袖口にたっぷりひだの付いた白いドレスシャツ、引き締まった腰と足にぴったり合った黒のボトム、そして輝く金のブレスレット。映画で見るエレガントな海賊のようだったが、クラウスには昨夜よりひどい格好に思えた。

「貴様、とうとうやってのけたな。」クラウスは険しい顔をして彼に伝えた。「おまえのくだらん申し立てが真実だと、おれに証明できたというわけだ。」

ドリアンは青い目を丸くした。「本当かい、ダーリン？この私が一体全体どうやってそんなことをしでかしたんだろう？」

「唯一の真の愛とやらがなければ、おまえはこの時間には起きられんだろうが。」

ドリアンは心から笑い、喜んだ。「クラウス！きみに冗談がいえるなんて！」

「めったに言わんだけだ。」クラウスは厳しい顔つきのまま答えた。彼の冗談は乾いた皮肉に満ちたもので、ほとんどの場合は口にされないままに終わってしまうのだった。

「心配しなくていいさ、ダーリン。」ドリアンの恥知らずなウィンクに、クラウスは顔をしかめた。「きみのささやかな秘密を、誰にも言いやしないよ。」

その言葉が別の分野にも適用されうるのかどうか、クラウスはドリアンの言葉の誠実さを推し測った。一瞬後、ドリアンの声が彼の空想を破り、彼がまだ自分が部屋の入り口に立ちはだかっていたことに気づいた。

「きみは私に朝食をサーブさせてくれるのか、カートを奪い取っただけで私を追い出すつもりなのか、どっちなんだい？」ドリアンは訊ねた。

クラウスは衝動的に後者の行動を取ろうとしたが、これまでそのような戦術で伯爵を落胆させたためしがないことにも気が付いた。入室を許可すれば、アラスカから出て行かせるように話を誘導できるかもしれない。彼はドアから退いた。ドリアンの表情がぱっと輝き、ダイニングカートをを押して部屋に足を踏み入れた。

伯爵はもっともらしくクラウスの世話を焼こうとした。ナプキンを広げてクラウスの膝に広げ、コーヒーに何を入れるかを訊ねた。しかしクラウスはそれをやめさせた。「座れ、馬鹿者。」彼は鋭く言った。「おまえと話がしたい。」

ドリアンは向かいの席に座り、自分にもコーヒーを注いだ。クラウスにとって意外なことに、ドリアンはブラックのまま何も入れずに飲み始めた。彼は、着飾った変態なら甘ったるいコーヒーを飲むのが当然だろうと思い込んでいた。「話を聞くよ、ダーリン。」

「そのふざけた呼び方をやめろ。」

「私を『変態』とか『馬鹿者』とか呼ぶのをやめてくれたらね。」ドリアンは甘ったるく口答えした。クラウスは唸り声を上げ、ドリアンは輝くような笑みを浮かべた。初戦はドリアンの勝ちだった。

クラウスは、熱いコーヒーを飲み込んで怒りをやり過ごした。「このホテルから出て行け。」

「なぜだい？もちろん、きみがもっといい場所に移るっていうならそうするよ。私がこんなところに泊まっているのを褒めて欲しいな。きみ以外のどんな男のためだって、この私がこんな陰気な宿を我慢する気になるとは思えないよ。」クラウスが泊まっていたのは、一般的な価格帯の機能的なホテルだった。もちろん、伯爵はもっと優雅な環境に慣れきっていた。ドリアンが頑固に長居をするつもりなら、クラウスが不潔でひどい飾り付けの安宿に移れば、彼を追い払えるのかもしれなかった。

「おれが言っていることがわからん振りをするのはやめろ。」クラウスは命じた。「おれの望みは、お前が目の前から消えることだ。」

「ばかばかしいね、ダーリン。もちろんきみはそんなことは望んでいない。もしきみの言葉を信じたとしても、無論わたしは一瞬たりともそうは信じないけどね、きみは私がきみを置いて去ると思っているのかい？きみが最も私を必要としている、今というこの時に？」

クラウスは弾かれたように立ち上がった。「おれは貴様など必要としとらん！」彼は怒り狂って叫んだ。

ドリアンはクラウスの怒りの爆発にも動じずに、ゆっくりと言葉を選ぶように言った。「もちろん、してるさ。どうして認めようとしないんだい？鉄のクラウスにだって時に応じて誰かが必要なんだ。自分だけで出来上がっている人間なんていないんだよ。」

「ドリアン！このくそったれの変態野郎、おれの言うことを聞け！」だがクラウスはかろうじて自制し、落ち着きを取り戻すべく腰を下ろした。数年間にわたって浴びせかけた毒舌も、エロイカを押しとどめる何の役にも立っていなかった。ならば整然とした理論で話を進めてみたらどうだろう。それが役に立つのかどうか疑いながら、クラウスは初めてそれを試してみることにした。「ドリアン、おまえがおれから離れ、おれを放っておいてくれるように説得するためは、なにが必要なんだ？」

ドリアンはクロワッサンにジャムを塗りながら、深く考え込んだ。数分間の検討の後、彼はゆっくりと答えた。「きみが幸せなんだと、私を納得させてくれれば。」

クラウスは嫌悪感に鼻を鳴らした。「幸せ？どこのどいつがこの世でいつまでも『幸せ』とやらでいられるんだ？そんな幼稚で身勝手な話を、この問題に関わらせるのはやめろ。」

ドリアンは無垢な恐怖の表情を浮かべた。まるで残酷さに始めて触れた小さな子供のように。「可愛そうに、ダーリン。私の最愛の人。」彼は悲しげに、そっと言った。「なにがきみをそうしてしまったんだい？きみを無理な型にはめようとせずに、ただきみの幸せを望んだのは私一人だけだったというのかい？」

「貴様がおれをどう『幸せ』にするつもりなのか、おれには興味が無いな。」クラウスは吐き捨てた。

ドリアンは片眉をあげた。「いますぐきみを誘惑するつもりじゃないことは、もう言ったよ。きみが再びきみ自身を取り戻さない限りね。私に関して言えば、きみの貞操は当分の間きわめて安全だ。」

「ではなぜここにいる？」クラウスは答えを要求した。

ドリアンは傷いたように見えた。「きみのためさ、ダーリン。友人の困難を分かち合いたいと思うのは、当然のことだからなんだよ。」

「おれたちは友人でもなんでもない。」クラウスはドリアンをさえぎり、言い放った。ドリアンは少し気落ちしたように見えたが、まだまだ諦めるには程遠かった。

「私はきみの友人さ。君が望むと望まざるとに関わらずね。そして私は、きみを置き去りにはしない。」彼はゆがんだ微笑を浮かべた。それはクラウスが今まで見たドリアンのどの表情よりも、彼を正直に見せた。「だから、私を追い払おうと思ったら殺すしかないんだよ。でも心配ないんだ。」ドリアンは彼一流の、見事に芸術的な挙措を取り戻しつつあった。「イングランドを離れる前に身辺整理は済ませてきたから、きみがそうしたってあまり面倒なことにはならないのさ。」

「馬鹿者！」クラウスは唸った。「なぜだ？いったいなぜ、おまえはおれに付きまとうんだ？おれは何もしとらんぞ。おまえを侮辱したり、ぶん殴ったりしたこと以外はな！それでなぜ、おまえはまだおれにまとわり付くのをやめないんだ！」

「もちろんだよ、私の愛するきみ。そのすべてが、きみが私をどれほど必要しているかを、純粋に証明しているからさ。」ドリアンは落ち着き払って答えた。クラウスはドイツ語で悪態をついたが、すぐにそれが間違いだったと気が付いた。ドリアンはそのドイツ語の意味を知っており、痺れるような流し目をくれて、こう微笑んだからだった。「きみの望みのままに、ダーリン。さきに朝食を平らげるかい？それとも今すぐ？」

「変態。」

ドリアンは息を吐いた。「クラウス、少し真面目に話そう。」

「おれはずっとそうしとる！」

「私はここから立ち去るつもりは無い。そして、きみをベッドに誘う気も無い。ただ、きみに話し相手が必要なことを知っている。きみが自分自身でそれを認める日がきたら、･･･その時には、きみには別の話し相手がいるだろう。」

クラウスは沈黙した。ドリアンの声と表情は、疑いようもなく誠実だった。この気障ったらしい変態野郎は、ただ思ったままを口にしただけだった。それ以上でもそれ以下でもなかった。だが、なぜ？この男以外の世界のすべてがクラウスに背を向けたときに、なぜこの男だけがそうしなかったのだろうか。彼に忠実だったすべての者たちの中から、それはなぜエロイカでなければならなかったのだろうか？

いや、しかし。だからこそそれはクラウスにこそふさわしい、皮肉で残酷なあり方だったのかもしれなかった。

「ならば、おまえはおれの質問に答えるられるかもしれん。」かなりの時間がたった後、クラウスはそう言った。

「何なりと。ダーリン。」

クラウスは眉をしかめた。「少なくとも、そのばかげた呼び名の代わりにおれの名前を使え。おれが知りたいのは...、どういう理由で、おれをベッドに連れ込めるかもしれんと思うようになったんだ？それは全くありえんことだ。おれがおまえをそそのかすような何かを、うっかりしでかしたとでもいうのか？」

ドリアンは考え、注意深く答えた。「きみはむしろ、必要以上に否認するよね。」

「くそったれが。おれはおまえのような変態ではない。」クラウスは慎重に言った。

「きみと私とでは、似ているところはこれっぽっちもないね。」エロイカは同じように慎重に答えた。

「ではなぜこんなことを続ける？」

「私は救いがたい楽観主義者なのさ。」

「つまり、馬鹿という意味だな。」

ドリアンはため息をついた。「クラウス、私がきみを諦めていないのは、単にそう出来ないからなんだよ。きみを愛しているんだ。私には、きみと私が永遠に離れていることを想像すらできない。我々はお互いに属し合っているのさ。」

クラウスは立ち上がり、ナプキンを自分の皿に落とした。「ドリアン、おまえとこの話をするのはもううんざりだ。おれは外出する。おれは一人になりたい。おれを付けまわせばいつもの通り、おまえは歓迎されていないということがはっきりわかるようなうやり方で応対してやる。だがおれはむしろ単純に依頼したい。おれの意向を尊重し、おれを付けるのはやめてもらえんか。」

ドリアンも同様に立ち上がった。「今日のところは自殺を考えていないと、きみが誓ってくれるならね。」

「おれの誓いなんぞに価値があるとでも思っとるのか？」

「おかしなことを言うね。私にとっては何よりも意味があるものさ。」

厳しい緑の目が、見開かれた青い瞳とぶつかり合った。張り詰めた空気が流れた。「誓おう。」クラウスはそう言った。

「では、私はきみの後を付けないこととしよう。」ドリアンは不本意そうに同意した。「でも、夕食は一緒にとってくれるんだろうね、ダーリン？そう、７時でどうかな。そうすれば日の高いうちは私から離れていられるよ。」

「馬鹿者。」クラウスはそう言い捨てると、自分の部屋にエロイカを残したまま、大股で去った。当たり前だ。エロイカがその気になれば、ホテルのドアの鍵などは無いも同然だ。そしてまた、部屋には盗まれて困るようなものは他に何も無かった。

その日のクラウス最初の用件は、新たな弾丸を購入することだった。それから彼は例によって長時間の、疲れを得るためだけの山歩きに出かけた。その日彼は、どうすればドリアンを見えない場所に追いやれるか、一日中そのことだけを考え続けた。七年前のあの日、馬鹿げた俳優のようなポーズで髪をかき上げて「･･･私たちはどうもはじめからどこかでからみあっていたようだな。」と断言して以来、この男は絶え間なく彼を悩ませ続けてきた。「ワイヤーロープとバラの花のからみあいは、. サディスティックですてきだと思うが・・・」それ以来、クラウスは彼を心から追い出せなくなっていた 。

ホテルに戻る直前まで、薄汚れた名誉や無意味な今後の人生のことを丸一日ほとんど考えていなかったことに、彼は気づかなかった。

やつは目的を達成した。クラウスはそう自嘲した。やつはおれの心から、ほかのすべてのことを追い払った。

侘しく皮肉めかした自嘲とともに部屋のドアを開けたクラウスが目の当たりにしたのは、部屋いっぱいに敷き詰められた薔薇の花だった。匂い立つ真紅の薔薇。花瓶に、リース型の花輪に、花冠に。あらゆる形で、薔薇は部屋全体を覆いつくしていた。腰を下ろす場所はおろか、買ったばかりの弾丸の入った小さな箱を置く場所すらなかった。

近づくと、花冠は薔薇を絡ませたワイヤーロープだった。

そしてベッドの真ん中には、赤い花びらの海とは際立ったコントラストをなす、一通の白い封筒が浮かんでいた。

クラウスは、その封筒が銃器そのものであるかのように見つめた。そしてとうとうそれを拾い上げ、内側から正方形のカードを引き抜いた。視線がカードの内容を追った瞬間、彼は嫌悪の声を押さえ切れなかった。それは東洋の三行詩のスタイルで書かれていた。おそらく日本の、もしくは韓国の、俳句だかそれともセスティーナ(六行六連詩)だか、そんな何かだった。

 

　　　　　張り詰めたワイヤーロープが傷つくとき

　　　　　　　　　　薔薇の蔓はそこにからみつこうとする

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　そして、それら二本はもつれ合う

 

　　　　　　　　　　エロイカより愛をこめて

 

彼の手はゆっくりと、そのけがれなく純白のカードを握りつぶした。それから部屋をいっぱいに満たす桁外れな飾りつけを見つめた。彼の血圧は一秒ごとに上昇し、ついにはエロイカの部屋まで階段を駆け上るほかに選択の余地がないまでに追い詰められた。彼はそうした。そしてドアを殴打した。

伯爵の完璧に貴族そのもののアクセントが、すぐに答えた。常のごとく穏やかに。「深呼吸をして、十数えてくれないかな、最愛のきみ。そしたらドアを開けるよ。」

「いますぐドアをひらけ、このくそったれの馬鹿野郎！」クラウスは叫んだ。

「おやまあ、それじゃあ数えるのは二十にしてくれたまえ。」

死にやがれ、ドリアン。おれが最も凶暴になった瞬間に、そう不埒なまでに恐れ知らずでいたことを後悔させてやる。おまえのそのそのずぶとい神経は、別の場所ではさぞかし立派な働きをしたろうさ。そう、頼まれもせず求められてもいないのに、のこのことその身を委ねにやって来た自分を呪うがいい。おれが忘れたいたった一つのことを思い出させやがって、畜生！

激怒のあまり、クラウスは閉じたままドアに向かって叫び始めた。"Eins!" 別の部屋のドアが用心深く開き、こちらを伺った。"Zwei!" 人々は不審げに彼を見つめ迷惑がり始めたが、6.2フィートの背の高い戦車のような男が、その凶暴な視線でドアを溶かそうと睨み付けているのを見て、誰も制止にこようとはしなかった。気が狂っているに違いない。"Drei!"

鍵のかかったドアの向こうで、ドリアンがくすくす笑っていた。

クラウスの血管を破裂しそうだった。アドレナリンがもう一滴分泌されれば、彼は金属のドアを蹴破って道を開けることができるだろう。"Was ist so komisch!?(何がおかしい!?)"彼は英語を探した。「なにがおかしいんだ、この気違いの変態野郎！」

ドリアンの声は押し殺した笑いに満ちていた。「最愛のきみ。上着のポケットに手を入れてごらん？」

弾かれたようにクラウスはそうした。彼の指が、昨夜エロイカから受け取った鍵を探り当てた。怒りのあまり、それを忘れていたのだった。いまや彼の怒りはドリアンと自分の双方に向かっていた。彼は激怒に震える手でドアを開けた。

ドリアンは部屋の最も奥、窓際に立っていた。彼らの間にはベッドがあり、それはバリケードとしては何の役にも立たないだろう。

「花でこれなんだからね。チョコレートを贈らなくて良かったよ。」ドリアンは言った。

「なんであんなことをしやがった！？」

「私が『きみ』のそばにいることを、『きみ』に示すためにだよ。私の最愛の『きみ』。」ドリアンは慎重に面白がりながらクラウスを見つめ、訊ねた。「きみに手間を掛けないように、自分で首を絞めたほうがいいかな？」

クラウスは大股で部屋を横切り、まっすぐドリアンの場所へ向かった。ドリアンは身じろぎひとつしなかったが、緊張した肩がかれの冷静な態度を裏切っていた。あと一歩というところで、クラウスは立ち止まった。あの呪うべき薔薇を見た瞬間、彼にはわかっていた。過去数年間を通じた激しい衝突の後に、これが結局避けられないことだったのだと。

 

ドリアンは、自分が生涯をかけて愛し続けるだろう男が、その目に威嚇と殺意をいっぱいに湛えてまっすぐに向かってくるのを、息を殺して待った。 そう、これは駆け引きの心積もりをを超えていた。彼が予想していたのはせいぜい何度かのうなり声と、彼の贈り物を苦労して撤去するホテルの従業員たち、ぐらいのものだった。彼はただ、絶望に落ち込んでいるクラウスを刺激して、落胆から救い出してやりたかっただけに過ぎない。だが、あのぎらぎら光る緑の目を見る限り、顔に青あざをこしらえたぐらいで逃げおおせたら、今日は幸運な日だったと思わねばならないようだった。

殴られるか首を絞められるか、とにかくそういうものを予想していただけに、彼は完全に不意を突かれた。何年ものあいだ夢想し、画策していたことのために、なんの準備もできなかった。

クラウスは彼を捕え、手荒く引き寄せて、あざが付くほどに容赦の無いキスを奪ったのだった。

ドリアンは驚きのあまり、かすかに呻き声を漏らす以外は何もできなかった。それから、彼が全身全霊の愛を捧げてきた男の首に腕を巻きつけ、降伏を示した。口付けへの降伏は、それを少しも優しいものには変えてくれなかった。クラウスの手はドリアンの服をびりびりに引き裂き始めた。Adrianで仕立てたのに、ジェイムズ君に怒られてしまう･･･。 

ドリアンは、クラウスと愛し合うことを幾度と無く夢みたことがあった。何千回も、何万回も。彼は、主導権をとるのは自分だと思っていた。行動に移すのは自分だと考えていた。そして、それがいかに素晴らしいことかを相手に証明してやる準備があった。

それらすべての夢想を裏切って、彼は自分で動くことすら許されなかった。鉄の手首に組み伏せられれて、やすやすと服従させられたのだった。クラウスの手がドリアンの上を這い回った。あざをが残るのは確実だろう、そんな触れ方だった。

ドリアンはまた、愛撫を与え合うに至るまでには慎重な説得が必要だろうと考えていた。必要とあらばフェアプレーの精神やら名誉の感覚やらを持ち出して、クラウスを促そうとまで計画していた。それが今や、裸に剥かれてベッドに押さえつけられ、エクスタシーの攻撃にさらされて叫び声を上げながら、情け容赦なく悦びを引き出されているのは彼自身のほうなのだった。

「私に無理強いをする必要はないんだよ、ダーリン。」彼はなんとか落ち着いた声でそう言ったが、声のわずかな震えに恐れを隠しきれていなかった。「私は喜んでお相手すると約束するよ。」

彼が受け取った唯一の返答は、髪を掴んで引き戻され、目が眩みそうに乱暴なキスをもういちど与えられたことだけだった。唇が痛んだ。彼は頭からつま先まで震えだした。

クラウスの強引な手が彼に別の姿勢をとらせたとき、ドリアンの自己防衛の感覚がとうとう目を覚ました。「口でやらせてくれないかな、ダーリン。」彼はささやくように哀願した。その要求にに答える前にクラウスは凍りついたように一瞬動きを止めたが、それでもなお、この行為をにおいてすらドリアンの思うままにはさせなかった。なんと残念な。ドリアンは考えた。彼の技巧はいまや完全に無駄になろうとしていた。

ではたぶん、この次に。

双方が疲れ果てて崩れ落ち、手足をもらせたまま、荒い息づかいが残るだけになるまで、クラウスの手による枷のような拘束は緩まなかった。

天井を凝視していたクラウスが口を開くまでには、長い長い時間が必要だった。「おれが･･･。おまえは大丈夫か？」

「･･･まあね、ダーリン。手荒にされるのも悪くないね。」

「変態。」

ドリアンはそっと笑った。「きみ、口が利けるんだね！」

しばしの沈黙の後、クラウスは硬い声で言った、「おまえは正しかった。なぜわかった？俺が･･･変態だったことを？」

ドリアンはこぼれる笑みをこらえるのに苦労した。「そんなこと知らなかったよ、最愛のきみ。私は単に期待していただけさ。きみ、ほんとはずっと男が好きだったって言ってるのかい？」

「十二のころから判っていたことだ。」

同情が溢れ、ドリアンはクラウスに寄り添って強く抱きしめた。「愛しいきみ。なぜきみはそんなことで自分を苦しめるのさ？女性より男性に惹かれることが、そんなにひどいことなのかい？」

彼は眉をしかめたが、ドリアンの抱擁を避けようとはしなかった。「おまえには理解できん。」

「理解しようとすることはできるよ。」

クラウスは首を横に振り、起き上がった。

「どこへ？」ドリアンは訊ねた。

「おれの部屋だ。おれは眠る。」

「薔薇のベッドの上で？ここにいておくれよ、最愛のきみ。」

 

クラウスは拒否したかった。だが一日の運動とここ数日間の疲労と、そして最後の一時間の闘争が、彼を完全に疲弊させていた。ベッドからあの呪うべき薔薇を片付けることを考えただけで、もう十分だった。彼はドリアンに導かれるままに、ベッドカバーとシーツとの間に滑り込んだ。そして彼の腕の中で眠りに落ちるまでに、さほどの時間を必要としなかった。

クラウスは夜明け前に目を覚まし、慎重に、可能な限り慎重にドリアンの腕とベッドから抜け出した。伯爵は目覚めなかった。眠っているドリアンは確かに、子供のように健やかに見えた。クラウスは、スパイとして過ごした日々が残したとおりの静寂さで、部屋を去った。

部屋に戻り、火傷しそうに熱いシャワーをたっぷりと浴び、新しい服を身に着けた。それから彼は朝食抜きでホテルを出た。とはいえ、戻る前に部屋の薔薇を片付けるようにと命じるのは忘れなかったのだが。

彼は日課となった山歩きを始めた。キャンディ･バーを二本買い求め、朝食とした。そして街から離れた。人々から、ドリアンから、離れた。

クラウスがその夜ホテルに戻ってきたとき、ドリアンは再びロビーで彼を待っていた。彼は立ち上がり、その場に不釣合いなほどに美しい顔をぱっと輝かせた。「クラウス！神に感謝するよ･･･。とても･･･とても心配だった。」

クラウスは顔をしかめた。ドリアンがどんな種類の人間なのか、数マイル離れたところからでも明らかだった。彼の10フィート以内に立つことは疑いもなく、傍で見る者がクラウスについてある種の結論を出すことにつながっただろう。

だがそれは、クラウスにいまなお考慮すべき体面が残っていたとすればの話だった。

「きみは空腹なはずだよ。」ドリアンは彼の側に来てそう言った。「レストランへ行くか、ルームサービスを頼むか、どちらがいい？」

相手にとってはどちらが比較的有利なのかを推し量るのに、クラウスは数秒間を費やした。公衆の面前で申し訳ない程度に自制した振舞いと、他人の思惑など気にせずにいられる状況と。結論は、おれはあれこれ悩むには疲れすぎだ、だった。

「どうでもいい。おまえが決めろ。」

ドリアンは、その答えに明らかに驚いたようだったが、ただこう言うにとどめた。「では私の部屋で。」

クラウスはおとなしく従った。彼は伯爵の部屋に入り、疲れ切ったように椅子に沈み込んだ。一日中歩き回った挙句の、唯一の結論はこれだった。: これ以上嘘をつく意味は全くない。あらゆることに。 だから彼はそうしなかった。 

伯爵がメニューを示した。 「何をとる？」

「揚げたイモの付いた、なにかだ。」 

ドリアンは片眉を揚げた。「素晴らしいね。」伯爵は電話をかけ、クラウスの向かいに座り、落ち着いて彼を見つめた。「怒ってるんだね？昨夜のことで。」

クラウスは頬が赤らむのを感じた。 「怒るべきなのはお前のほうだ。」今朝、ドリアンの肌のあちこちに散った青痣を見て、彼は鋭い羞恥心を覚えたのだった。

「きみはいつもああなのかい？」ドリアンは訊ねた

「おまえはどう思うんだ、馬鹿者。」クラウスは睨み付け、相手に言わせようとした。

ドリアンは視線を上げた。「ああ、その通り。私はなんて愚かなんだろうね。きみは初めてだった。ちがうかい？男とは初めて、という意味ですらなくて。」

クラウスは目を逸らした。

「クラウス。私はそれを名誉に思う。」それから首をかたむけて告げた。「今夜きみに、きみの楔を私に穿つことを許すよ。私を傷つけないようにちゃんと自制できるならね。」からかうように、そう言った。

クラウスは耳まで赤くなった。「今夜は、あんなふうにはしない。」彼はドリアンがやっと聞こえるぐらいの低い声で言った。さらに一言、クラウスには言うべき言葉があるはずだったが、ドリアンは敢えてクラウスにそれを強いることを避けた。息もはばかるような沈黙が続いた。とうとう口を開いたのはクラウスのほうだった。彼はやはり、かろうじて言葉を搾り出すようにした。

「すまなかった。」クラウスは謝罪の言葉を探り当てた。

ドリアンは息を吐いた。「ダーリン･･･」それがクラウスを抱きしめる前に彼の唇からこぼれた、唯一の言葉だった。 。

 

ルームサービスに来る従業員に生涯忘れられない光景を見せるつけるわけにもいかなかったので、ドリアンは愛する男の服を剥ぎ取るのはしばらくお預けにしておいた。どちらにしろそれはもはや確定済みの権利であり、これからは毎日のように幸せなキスを交わすことができるのだ。

食事が届いたとき、ドリアンはクラウスにそれをしっかり平らげるよう命じた。いやしくも彼の恋人たる者ならば、十分に雄々しくあってもらわねばならなかった。彼 らは食事中にはほとんど会話を交わさなかった。皿の上のものをほとんど平らげるや否や、クラウスは再びドリアンに襲い掛かった。ドリアンの読みは、すくな くともこの点に関しては当たっていた。クラウスがついにその気になる日がくれば、彼は必ずや徹底的にその気になり、自分は完膚なきまでに打ちのめされるの だろうと。何事においても中途半端は許さない、それが鉄のクラウスだった。だが、前夜の残忍な行為が繰り返されることはもはやなかった。粗暴さは完全に姿を消していて、クラウスは引き換えに別のことを実証した。鉄であるかどうかにかかわらず、彼にも穏やかに、優しく･･･愛することが可能だと。

夜も更けきった後に、彼らはとうとうお互いへの探求を休止して、何も考えずにただ抱き合い、眠りに落ちようとした。

「きみを愛している。」ドリアンが微かに呟いた。

クラウスは目を開けた。彼はもはや、ドリアンの言葉の誠実さを疑っていなかった。「なぜだ？なぜ？」彼は、突然荒々しく訊ねた。「おれがこれまでおまえをどう扱ってきたか考えたら、おまえはなぜおれを･･･」

長い沈黙の後、ドリアンは深く息を吐いた。「神様だけがご存知さ。」と彼は言った。「自分自身にすらなんどもそれを聞いたんだ。そしてきみのことを考えるのをやめようとした。でも、できなかった。私にはそうするしかなかったんだ。」彼は声を途切らせた。、そしてもう一度口を開いたとき、彼は涙をこぼさないように必死にこらえていた。「そして、きみを得た今この瞬間は何物にも換えがたいけれど、それでもなお、この先きみが私の心をずたずたにするだろうことも知っている。」

ドリアンがぎこちなく背を向け、嗚咽をこらえようとしていることに気づいたクラウスは、身を硬くした。一体全体何だっておれは、男は泣くもんではないということもわきまえんような長髪の変態といっしょに、服も着ずにベッドに横たわっているんだ？彼は頭の片隅でそう考えた。だが思考の残りの部分は、新たに理解したことを言葉に置き換えようと、懸命に考えをめぐらせていた。

ゆっくりと、水中を移動するかのようにゆっくりとクラウスは手を伸ばし、ドリアンの肩を抱いた。ドリアンは、クラウスの不恰好な慰めを振り払おうとした。怒りが沸き、クラウスは相手を掴んでぐいと引き寄せた。彼が予想していたかどうかは定かではないが、これはただドリアンのなけなしの自制を奪い、落涙の堰を溢れさせただけの結果に終わった。クラウスは途方にくれてドリアンを抱きしめた。

だがいくらもたたないうちに、クラウスには自分が何かを語らねばならないことを思い知った。のちに後悔を生むかもしれないが、だが今は語られねばならない、いくばくかの言葉を。

「ドリアン...おまえは正しい。おれは多分、おまえの心を引き裂くような何かをしでかすだろうと思う。だがお前の心が引き裂かれるとき、おれ自身の心もまた、同じように痛むだろう。」ドリアンはクラウスの言葉を聞くために懸命に嗚咽をこらえた。やがてクラウスは、自分の声がささやくようにこう告げているのを聞いた。「おまえを愛している。」

ドリアンは息をのんだ。二人は、我と我が身ではどうすることも出来ないような沈黙の中にいた。ついにドリアンが唇を動かした。「では、引き裂かれるだけの価値がある、というわけだね。」

翌朝、ドリアンは目覚めと共に隣に恋人を見出した。彼は満足そうに微笑み、体をすり寄せた。クラウスは目を開けて眉をひそめたが、何の抵抗もしなかった。

("大木ほど、倒れたときの傷は深い"って言うしね)、ドリアンは内心そう思ったが、この軽口を彼の鉄壁の恋人には告げないほうがよかろうと考えた。

「おれは人生の残りどうやって過ごすか考えていたのさ。」クラウスは淡々と言った。

ドリアンは彼に口付けた。「おはよう、最愛のきみ。私たちはまず素敵に立派な朝食を注文すべきじゃないのかな？」

「おまえ、ちょっとは真面目になれんのか？」

「きみ、なぜ私たちがgay(＝陽気な)と呼ばれているか知っているかい？」"彼は付け加えた。「きみが人生の残りをどう過ごすかという提案についても考えたんだけど、また殴られるんじゃないかと心配になっちゃってね。」

クラウスの顔は、岩のように強張った。「ドリアン･･･悪かった。もう二度とお前を殴らない。どんな挑発を受けても。」謝罪し、寛容を約束しているときですら厳格で猛烈に見えるというのが、いかにも典型的に鉄のクラウスらしかった。

ドリアンは片眉をあげた。「きみの決心を試してみたいという誘惑を抑えるのは難しいよ、愛するきみ。でもまあ今日のところは、きみの誓いに敬意を表して、一度きりは我慢してみよう。」ふと真剣な顔になり、彼は付け加えた、「ほんとのところはね、きみが人生の残りの部分についての計画を話すのを聞けただけで、嬉しくてたまらないのさ。」

クラウスはただうなずき、顔を洗いに立ち上がった。彼はまるで自分の持ち物のように伯爵の銀背のヘアブラシを取り上げ、無言で使い始めた。ドリアンはベッドに横たわったまま、それを満足そうに見つめた。

「きみのその髪のことをいつも不思議に思ってたんだけど。」ドリアンは指摘した。「ヒッピーになるには短すぎるけど、軍人としては長すぎるよね。」

「その通りだな。」クラウスは、鏡の中の自分を顔をしかめて見つめた。「おれが髪を伸ばしているのは、自分自身に言い聞かせるためだ。髪を短くするたびに、いくら努力してもまともなエージェントには程遠いことがわかった。おまえらの英語で言えば"apt"、適切で、利口で、物覚えが良くて頭の回転の速い、そういうエージェントにはな。しかしおれにはおまえのようになることも出来なかった。軽薄で無責任な、長い髪の、堕落した性的倒錯者にも。おれはどこも属しとらん。真円の穴に混じった楕円の楔であることがおれの運命だ。」

「ほぼ合っているけれど、ぴったりというわけじゃない。」ドリアンは考え込むように言った。「それって、丸と四角みたいに完全に違っているより、きっとずっと苛立たしいよね。そう思うよ。」

少佐は肩をすくめた。

「私はここにいる間は紳士的に振舞おうと決意していたんだけど。」ドリアンは打ち明けた。「どんなに絶好の機会が訪れても、無理強いはしないつもりでいた。どうして私がなにもしない時に限って、ようやくきみをベッドに連れ込めたんだろう？」

クラウスは息を吐いてブラシを置き、こちらに来てベッドの端に座った。「おれにはもう、失うものは何もないからだ。」

ドリアンは悲しげに答えた。「では私はきみに新しい何かを示す必要があるようだ。」彼は体を起こし、クラウスの頬を愛撫した。クラウスはしかめ面になったが、嫌がっているというよりはむしろ物思いに沈んでいるように見えた。ドリアンは近くに寄りかかかり、ささやいた「きみの残りの人生についてはわからないね。でも、今月の残りの部分で何ができるかについては、素晴らしい考えがあるよ。」

その日の午後、グローリア伯爵とその連れはアンカレッジで最も豪華なホテルにチェックインを済ませた。

ほとんどの禁欲主義者と同様、一度肉欲に屈したあとのクラウスには、ほんのわずかな抵抗すら残っていなかった。二人だけの場所では、彼は一瞬たりともブロンドの恋人から手を離さなかった。他人がいる場所でも、彼は自分を抑制するだけで精一杯だった。そして暗闇の中ではドリアンのほんのわずかな動きですら彼を震わせ、救いがたいほどの欲望を喚起し、鉄のクラウスは彼の恋人の望むあらゆることに導かれるままに、欲望に突き動かされる狂った野獣へと溶け堕ちてゆくのだった。

 

ク ラウスはまだ人生の新しい目的を見出していなかったが、それは本腰を入れてそれを探しにかかってはいないというだけのことだった。さらに重要なことに、彼 は自分が何かを見つけられるだろうとすら感じていた。クラウスが買った新しい弾丸の小箱を盗む必要を、ドリアンはもはや感じていなかった。

 

ド リアンには、この世にこれ以上の幸せがあろうとは思えなかった。クラウスと共に過ごすことは、かつて夢見ていた通りに素晴らしかった。そしてその悦びが日 々から週となり、さらに翌週へと続き始めたとき、彼はこの日々が永遠に続くとかもしれないと自分に期待することを許した。そしてついには、彼ら自身をそう させようと決意するに至ったのだった。今、ドリアンは彼を手に入れた。いかなる試練が襲い掛かろうと、もはや彼を手放すことはないだろう。

 

そ してそれ － 試練、Hell and high water － は、彼らが共に過ごし始めた第三週の終わりに、ついにその姿を現した。それは午後だった。ドリアンは室内プールのプールサイドに寝そべり、最愛の恋人の完 璧な肉体が、規律正しい激しさでコースを往復するのを眺めていた。 往復を終えプールから上がると、水滴が無駄の無い見事な筋肉の上を滴り落ちた。クラウスはドリアンからタオルを受け取り、顔をぬぐいながら周囲に目をやっ た。

ドリアンは、彼の最愛の男が再び鉄のクラウスに戻った正確な瞬間を、はっきりと指摘することすらできた。クラウ スが全身の姿勢を変えたからだった。彼の「任務から離れた」「リラックスした」挙動は、それでも十分にかっちりと軍人風に思えたが、それは彼の真の戦闘態 勢を目の当たりにするまでの話だった。ワイヤーロープはその緩みを引き締めて、再びぴんと張り詰めた。

「部屋へ戻るぞ。」クラウスは低い声で命じた。

 

従ったほうがいいことは、ドリアンにもよくわかった。

部屋に戻ると、クラウスは黙ったまま速やかに、アタッシュケースからマグナムと弾丸を取りだし、確認した。

「下で何があったんだい、ダーリン？」ドリアンは落ち着いて訊ねた。

「知っている男を見かけた。」

「それはつまり、たちの悪い相手だということだね？」

クラウスの表情は、これ以上ないほどに厳しかった。「ああ。極めて深刻だ。」

「何をするつもりなんだい？」

「もちろん、やつの身柄を確保する。」

ドリアンは乾いた唇を舐めた。「クラウス...きみ、わかっているのかい？きみはもうNATOのエージェントではないんだよ。」

クラウスの冴え冴えとした緑の目が、彼を見つめ返した。ドリアンは思わず息をのんだ。

「おれは恥ずべき変態かもしれんが、」クラウスは、ついにきっぱりと宣言した。「それでもまだ、鉄のクラウスだ。」そしてまっすぐ寝室に向かい、欠かせない日課である盗聴器探しを開始した。

ドリアンはかすかに微笑み、誰もいない居間に向かって静かに話しかけた。「最愛のきみ。きみがそれを判ってくれて嬉しいよ。」　　 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> オリジナルのサイトに はSioのイラストがあります。  
> http://belladonna.org/rosevineswireropes.html  
> これは私にとっては初めての、きちんとした長さのエロイカファンフィクです。登場人物たちを十分に把握し、あるべきところ に収めることができたと考えています。今ならこうは書かないだろうと思える部分もありますが、それでも総体的に見て、私はこの作品を大変気に入っていま す。


End file.
